Notre Refuge
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Suite à une annonce du grand Uther Pendragon, le futur de dame Morgana est soudainement bouleversé. Elle obtient enfin ce dont elle a toujours rêvé et pourtant, pourtant... un sentiment caché la retient vers d'autres horizons.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Merlin sont la propriété de Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy.

Cet OS a été écrit pour la soirée spéciale F/F de la page FB I Ship It.

* * *

Les pas de dame Morgana accélèrent sur les dalles glacées du couloir principal, alors qu'elle rejoignait ses quartiers en hâte. Elle passa sous une énième arcade et profita de l'obscurité pour s'éponger le front du revers de sa manche. Elle enfila ensuite le capuchon de son manteau, masquant la totalité de son visage, et repartit de plus belle à la lumière du jour. Malgré l'absence d'invités dans cette aile du château, elle n'avait pas arrêté de supplier le ciel depuis qu'elle s'était éclipsée de la salle du trône. Elle ne supporterait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un tout de suite, il lui fallait digérer la nouvelle seule, sans l'intervention de quiconque et, surtout, sans pensées parasites.

Elle se tritura anxieusement les doigts, se remémorant les exigences de son père adoptif lors de leur récente entrevue. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours détesté les surprises...

— Demain, tu te présenteras officiellement à la Cour, avait-il annoncé d'une voix solennelle et intransigeante. Il y aura une grande réception et tu y recevras tes prétendants.

Elle s'était figée, tandis qu'il la fixait de son regard autoritaire, les sourcils froncés par la force de l'âge. C'était à peine si elle avait réussi à hocher la tête et à excuser son départ avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Un millier de questions se bousculaient depuis dans sa tête. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et euphorique. Malheureusement, ces deux émotions contradictoires la mettaient face à un dilemme ; laquelle était la bonne ?

Elle tourna à l'angle de la Tour Nord et monta les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à atteindre la porte de ses appartements privés. Posté contre le chambranle, un garde lui céda le passage en la voyant, une lance à la main.

— Allez prendre l'air, ordonna-t-elle à l'intention dudit garde.

Il obtempéra en silence, à son grand soulagement. Après la dernière attaque maléfique de cet hiver, due à une intrusion par-dessus les remparts, le roi avait fait du château une prison de courtoisie. Il était devenu presque impossible de faire prendre congé la chevalerie royale qui, selon les rumeurs, avait trop peur de se faire passer un second savon par le terrifiant Uther Pendragon. On disait même que sa crise de colère avait été si forte qu'elle avait fait frémir les murs des cachots. Vérité ou mensonge, Morgana n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer. Tout ce dont elle était témoin, c'était que depuis ce jour, les tours de garde avaient redoublé. De plus, ses « protecteurs attitrés » étaient devenus de vrais pots de colle. Ils repensaient désormais à deux fois avant de manquer à leurs devoirs et refusaient parfois de quitter leur poste. Avoir un peu d'intimité relevait par conséquent de la prouesse diplomatique. Heureusement, ce garde-là semblait avoir la mémoire courte, un atout qu'elle ne manquera pas de réutiliser à bon escient.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et soupira, tête appuyée contre le bois massif. Le calme qui régnait dans la chambre à coucher la soulagea immédiatement, mais il fut très vite balayé :

— Dame Morgana ? la surprit une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout va bien ?

Elle grimaça, se braquant d'un coup devant l'expression douce de Gwen. Elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter, tant de choses qui allaient briser à jamais la douceur de ses traits. Elle aurait aimé se préparer et choisir ses mots avec soin, plutôt que tout lui déballer de but en blanc. Rien ne se passait jamais comme elle aurait souhaité.

— Tout ne va pas bien, avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de la domestique. Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît.

Gwen l'observa, incertaine. Finalement, elle réduit la distance entre elles, mais se stoppa net à mi-chemin. Un mur invisible s'érigea brusquement entre elles. Elle baissa alors la tête, les bras serrés sous sa poitrine. Contre toute attente, elle se retenait de combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Devant ce refus, Morgana se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se maudit de sa crédulité. Bien sûr que sa chère et tendre avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant. Si cela se trouvait, elle l'avait appris des jours plus tôt et avait prétendu n'avoir rien entendu.

— Un jour, tu seras reine, s'excusa la jeune femme en question.

Déjà nostalgique du passé, à une époque où l'innocence rendait tout tellement plus simple, elle ne put trouver d'autres mots que ceux-ci. Elle avait eu le privilège de grandir au château auprès de la favorite de Camelot, mais le monde les séparerait tôt ou tard, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Cette certitude mettait de ce fait toute leur relation en doute.

Cette situation l'attristait de tant de façons différentes... C'était si douloureux qu'il lui était impossible de l'exprimer à travers la parole. D'un côté, elle avait envie de s'effondrer à l'idée de perdre leurs bribes d'intimité. Elles partageaient des sentiments dont l'ampleur les dépassait à tous les égards ; les lui retirer revenait ainsi à lui trancher l'âme en deux. De l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour la pupille du roi, car l'avenir lui souriait et c'était une faveur qui ne se refusait pas. Même si cet avenir les éloignait, son bonheur serait et resterait le sien. Or, Morgana n'avait jamais eu plus grand rêve que celui de devenir reine.

Cette dernière ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, préférant prendre les mains de sa plus proche confidente au creux des siennes pour la rassurer. Elle les serra, affectueusement mais fermement, et esquissa un sourire tout aussi sincère. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt dans une rare complicité.

— Peut-être. Mais laisse-moi t'aimer avant, pria-t-elle avec une expression si déterminée qu'elle souleva le cœur de Gwen.

L'espoir naquit dans le regard de celle-ci, presque au bord des larmes. Elle avait toujours voué à la favorite de Camelot une confiance sans limite. Le soir, son esprit vagabondait souvent. Quand cela arrivait, sa vie faisait soudainement sens. Elle se rappelait de leurs mésaventures peu dignes des nobles filles, qui auraient effrayé n'importe quelle servante, mais pas elle. Ô combien ces souvenirs étaient nombreux, elle n'avait toutefois jamais cessé de croire en l'honnêteté et la bonté de Morgana. Leur amour les avait sauvées à maintes reprises et le ferait sûrement encore et encore.

Elles se rapprochèrent alors d'un même mouvement, attirées l'une à l'autre — le temps d'une fois — comme des inséparables. Leurs doigts désormais enlacés contre leurs poitrines, elles s'embrassèrent en quête du présent. Si telle était la volonté de sa dame, Gwen saurait l'honorer. Elle s'accrocherait à cet « avant » jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle en faisait la promesse.


End file.
